Status Facebook
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Sebuah crta humor no summary.. Humor? Ah, entahlah.. ada yang berminat RnR?


**Status Facebook**

**.**

**Cast :: Suju Member**

**Rated :: K**

**Genre :: Comedy (Facebook version)**

**Warning :: Gaje tingkat dewa! Meski humor tapi nggak lucu.. lebay.. konyol.. garing dan terlalu menjiikan untuk dibaca sampai akhir. Tapi kalo maksa mau baca, jangan timpuki author karena hasil yang diluar keinginan..**

**Nggak sesuai EYD! Jdi no bashing soal typo yg sangat banyak..**

**Bisa menyebabkan kalian mimpi buruk sampai ke ubun- ubun.. So, jngan dipaksa.. hhihu**

**.**

**Ide muncul tiba- tiba.. Facebook version.. Hhaha.. Apalah namanya.. Silahkan dinikmati (?). #plakk**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**YesungAppa Kkoming **omaigat! Ddangkomehng ngambek lagi! gue appa yang nggak bergunaaaaaa! *jambak rambut*

**HaeFishy Lupph UnyukMonkey and 9781 people like this 19 comment**

**Kim Ryeowook a**mpun deh hyung.. masih smpetnya update status?lagiansyapa suruh hyung ngebuang kakaknya? :p

**YesungAppa Kkoming **ya, wookie.. kau kejaam chagii~ hikss.. ini gimana nih? Ddangkomehng kaga mau keluar!

**Kim Ryeowook **bodo amat..

**HaeFishy Lupph UnyukMonkey **huahaha.. wookie ngambek? Hyung, dia demam kale.. mkanya jngan NC-an mulu! #plakk

**Kim Ryeowook **lu kate tuh kura2 baby hyung? =.=

**YesungAppa Kkoming **hoi, ikan teri! Klo anak gue demam berarti lu penyebabnya! wookie chagi : yeuuh.. jngan ngambek doong.. okeehh? Okeehh?

**HaeFishy Lupph UnyukMonkey **lha? Kenapa ane yg salah? O_o

**TeukieAngel **tidur

**HaeFishy Lupph Unyuk Monkey **hwaduuh.. ada satpam lagi tugas jaga malem neh.. *ngelirik teuki hyung#kabur*

**Kim Ryeowook **hyuuung! Aq mau ngungsi ke kamar hyung! T.T

**YesungAppa Kkoming **lha? Lha? Nape wookie? Masa aq nge-duda malam ini? ANDWAAEEE!

**TeukieAngel **ne, wookie.. sini ke kamar umma.. biar si yesung yg ngurus ddangkomehng.. dan kau HAE! Cepat tidur.. aku bukan satpam! *seret wookie keluar kamar*

**YesungAppa Kkoming **hyuuungg! Wookie is mineeee!

**HaeFishy Lupph UnyukMonkey **huahahaha! XD makan tuh hyung! LOL

**Kim Ryeowook **gomawo umma~ saranghae~

**YesungAppa Kkoming **woookieeee~~ terlalu sadis caramuuu~~~~

**HaeFishy Lupph UnyukMonkey **hyung.. aku turut berduka.. xD

**TeukieAngel **TIDURRRR!

**HaeFishy Lupph UnyukMonkey **kabooorrrr! 8D

.

**Strong RacoonKangin **ajigilee.. masa gue ngungsi ke ruang tengah? Hwats? Kangin si raja singa ini musti tidur di sofa lagi? kau terlalu kejam my honey **TeukieAngel**.. T_T

**KyuMagnae EvilBunny and 8275 people like this 17 comment**

**KyuMagnae EvilBunny **raja sapiii kaleeee~

**Strong RacoonKangin **diem lu magnae! Frustasi nih gue.. =.=

**YesungAppa Kkoming **akhirnya ada temen gue yang ngeduda nih malem.. *nunjuk kangin hyung*.. mancaaappp~ #plakk

**KyuMagnae EvilBunny **plis deh yesung hyung.. lu lagi kaga iklan kale… emangnya CF gery cukluuuut? huh

**MinnieBunnie Cinta Kyuhyun **iihh.. para seme lagi ngumpul?

**Strong RacoonKangin **woi, min.. uke jngan ikut nimbrung.. sana ke kamar Teuki hyung.. ada wookie yg lagi curhat soal ke-babbo-an seme-nya yang mikir anaknya (ddangkomehng) stress gara2 nggak hamil2.. ck

**YesungAppa Kkoming **hwats? Knapa gue juga dibawa? Lagian my son a.k.a ddangkomehng itu stress gara2 ddangkoma ngg ada.. yah.. mungkin dya jga stress gara2 nggak hamil yah? Lho, bkannya die jantan? Eh, koq gue jadi bingung? Udh ah.. pokoknya jngan bawa2 gue! TITIK! DX

**KyuMagnae EvilBunny **Yesung hyung bego.. hhehe minnie chagi :: ne, kamu ngg usah ikutan yah chagi.. bobo aja gih.. apa mau aq temenin? Yukss.. aq juga udh ngantuk.. cape juga ngeladenin Kangin hyung ama Yesung hyung yang gaje.. *narik Minnie ke kasur*

**UnyukMonkey Lupph HaeFishy **OMOOOO! KyuMin bakal NC-an gratis! *nyiapin kamera 3G*

**Strong RacoonKangin **set dah.. nih orang kok langsung gabung klo udh denger msalah NC sih? Uke stress.. wooi, Hae! Unyuk kurang perhatian! X3

**KyuMagnae EvilBunny **hyung.. klo mau ngerekam bayar.. kaga ada yang gratis ye.. :p

**YesungAppa Kkoming **wooi.. gue ikutan napah.. kaga asik nih sndirian ajje disini.. ayoo.. ayoo.. ada yang mau temenin gue ngeduda nggak? Nonton Kyumin NC-an boleh juga.. #plakk

**HaeFishy Lupph UnyukMonkey **huweee.. my chagiya.. knapa kau yadong? Apa kurang smua kehangatan yang aku berikan untukmu eh? Ayo sini aq kasih lagi.. *apadeh si donghae ganteng ini* ckck

**KyuMagnae EvilBunny **hhaha.. kyanya nonton haehyuk NC-an lbih hot deh.. kkk~

**Strong RacoonKangin **gue ngikut ajje deh..

**YesungAppa Kkoming **huahahahaaa.. XDDD

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **kumpulan seme stress..

**.**

**Hankyung Hankyung Hankyung **tenangnyaa.. :)

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie and 109582 people like this 22 comment**

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **ne, chagi.. tenang yaa? ehehe

**Hankyung Hankyung Hankyung **:)

**KyuMagnae EvilBunny **oooii.. Kangin hyung! Yesung hyung! Ada pasangan yang lagi damai nih disini.. kita gangguin nyook.. kkk~

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **woi magnae setan! Sana pergi! Urus aja si sungmin yang aku yakin bentar lagi ngambek!

**KyuMagnae EvilBunny **ngambek nape emangnye? *mendadak betawi*

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **nee.. abdi teh mana tau.. *mendadak sunda*

**KyuMagnae EvilBunny **hey, kau! Kalau bicara harus jelas.. jangan main- main sama saya.. *mendadak ambon*

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **iish.. wong saya ndak ngerti kok.. *mendadak jawa*

**YesungAppa Kkoming **anggur merah.. yang selalu memabukkan diri kuanggap.. belum seberapaaa~~ *mendadak dangdut* XDDD #plakk

**HaeFishy Lupph UnyukMonkey **gila lu smuaaaaa! *kabur* LOL

**Hankyung Hankyung Hankyung **eitdah.. knapa statusku jadi ngaco begini? Oh, yeobo.. kenapa jadi ikutan gaje sih? Sini.. nggak usah ikutan sma mreka semua..

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **ne, chagi.. hhehe.. aq jdi keterusan deh.. mian yah.. jangan marah sama aq yaa.. *cling-cling*

**KyuMagnae EvilBunny **HOEEEEKK! DX

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **eh, magnae.. masih disini lu.. sono pergi..!

**TeukieAngel **oh, gosshh.. bisa nggak semuanya pada tidur?

**HaeFichy Lupph UnyukMonkey **ngguaaak bisa ummaa~ kita mau tidur klo ngeliat hanchul NC-an dlu.. (lho kok? Bkannya tdi kyumin sma haehyuk yah? Bodo aah~) hhehe *pasang muka watados*

**Strong RacoonKangin **duh.. chagi.. udah dong si wookie suruh pulang ke kamar.. disini dingin.. hikss.. T_T ntar klo aq masuk angin mang kmu mau ngerokin?

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **ini lagi mnta dikerokin? =.=

**TeukieAngel **kangin : mau aq kerokin pake linggis.. udh sana semua tidur… NO KECUALII!

**KyuMagnae EvilBunny **umma galak.. udah ah.. mau tidur ajja! Minnie chagii~ I am coming! *ngilang dibalik zombie*

**SiwonChoi 407 **ada apaan nih? #telat abis hhehe

**.**

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda **sialan.. tanpa sebab gue ngga bisa masuk kamar.. my luph **MinnieBunnie Cinta Kyuhyun **bukain pintu doong.. kenapa sih aq ngg boleh masuk? Hikss.. aku kan kangen kamu Minnie chagi..

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie and 13967 people like this 26 comment**

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **mampus lu magnae.. kan udah gue blangin..

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda **mang kenapa sih hyung? Prasaan aku nggak bikin ksalahan deh.. =.= dya lagi PMS kah?

**YesungAppa Kkoming **ayeeoo.. ada yang ganti nama ikutan ngeduda bareng gue..

**SiwonChoi 407 **kyu.. mau nginep dikamarku? Kibummie nggak pulang.. ck

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda **yesung hyung : ayo kita ngeduda sama PSP gue.. kkk siwon hyung :: ya, hyung.. aku ngg mau jadi plarianmu.. I am ultimate top SEME! Nggak akan jadi UKE! Huahahaha XD

**MinnieBunnie Cinta Kyuhyun **kyu udah gila

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda **Minnie chagiiiiii~ bukain pintuuuu~ hikss

**MinnieBunnie Cinta Kyuhyun **siwonnie! Jngan biarin kyu nginep dikamarmu.. biarin ajj dia.. siapa suruh tadi aku di usir dri status kangin hyung.. :p

**SiwonChoi 407 **oh itu masalahnya.. yaudin hyung.. maafin kyu.. Tuhan aja selalu memaafkan, jd hyung juga bsa maafin kyuhyun.. *mantap kan kata2 gue* hhehe

**YesungAppa Kkoming **udin ntuh tetangga apartemen bawah yang istrinye namanya juminten bukan? *abaikan*

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda **minnie :: koq aq di diemin? T.T siwon hyung :: plis hyung ngg usah ceramah di status ku.. bkin puyeng ajj.. setan dlam dirku panas neeh.. hhehe yesung hyung :: selingkuhan baru yesung hyung namanya JUMINTEN! Omaigatt.. pantes Wookie hyung kabur malam ini.. ck

**UnyukMonkey Lupph HaeFishy **YESUNG HYUNG SELINGKUH!

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **yesung.. gue cincang lu brani selngkuh dari wookie!

S**iwonChoi 407 **Kyu :: astagfirullah.. beneran dirasukin setan? Ngga aneh deh.. yesung hyung :: hyung.. selingkuh itu perbuatan tercela yang teramat berdosa!

**YesungAppa Kkoming **gileee.. gue nggak selingkuh!

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda **seksehan mana wookie ama juminten hyung? Huahaha.. XDD

**MinnieBunnie Benci Kyuhyun **AKU BAKAL KABUR KE KAMAR TEUKIE HYNG JUGA!

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda **HWATS! XO

**UnyukMonkey Lupph HaeFishy **makan tuh magnae.. makanya jngan macem- macem.. kkk

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie ***joget bonamana*

**YesungAppa Kkoming **ternyata doa orng yang tersakiti memang slalu di jawab tuhan..

**SiwonChoi 407 **btw.. mnding pada off deh daripada ada yang ngomel2.. tadi aq lyat Kangin hyung lagi ngebujuk teukie hyung biar dibukain pintu tuh.. kkk~

**UnyukMonkey Lupph HaeFishy **hayo absen seme yang ngeduda.. wkwkwk

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda **woooii.. pergi semuanya dari status gue! *nebarin garem sekilo*

**Heechul CInderellanya Hankyungie **lu kate kita pembawa bencana?

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda **EMANG!

.

**SiwonChoi 407 **selingkuh itu perbuatan tercela… =.=

**Kim Ryeowook and 529741936 people like this 18 comment**

**Yesung Nggak Selingkuh **GUE NGGAK SELINGKUH! Wookie chagi.. knapa nih status di like? Paling pertama pula.. omaigaatt.. aq nggak selingkuh ama juminten! Swear deehh..

**Kim Ryeowook **syapa bilang hyung selingkuh ama juminten? Hyung kan selingkuh sama kkoming

**SiwonChoi 407 **ooh.. jdi selingkuh smaa kkoming? Aku kira bneran sama juminten.. hhehe.. mian yah hyung..

**Yesung Nggak Selingkuh **wookie chagi : yaelaahh.. aq kan tetep sma wookie.. kan kkoming anak terakhir kita.. ayolah.. back to our bedroom.. siwon : mkanye jngan dnger mentah2 omongan si kyuhyun.. gini kan jadinya.. =.=

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda **ada nama gue.. syalalalala~

**Kim Ryeowook **aku tetep di kamar teukie hyung.. dadaaaaahh~

**Yesung Ikutan Ngeduda **hikss…

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda **WOI! Namanyee… ck

**Yesung Ikutan Ngeduda **kita ngeduda bareng nyok kyu.. hhehe

**SiwonChoi 407 **kalian kasian amat sih.. hhehe

**Strong RacoonKangin **woiii.. gue nggak bisa masuk kamar neeh! Ikutannnn! siwon :: yaelah.. lu mah kaga pernah ngeduda begini.. orang udah biasa tidur tanpa kibum.. :p

**SnowPrince KimKibum **ehem..

**SiwonChoi 407 **eh.. kibummie.. hhehe.. gmna kerjaannya? Malam ini bneran nggak pulang yah?

**SnowPrince KimKibum **nae, hyung.. mian yahh… hhehe.. aq cuma ol sebentar.. nih baru mau off lagi.. see you hyung… muaach.. *hugs kissu siwonnie hyung tercinta*

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda** buset deh.. kibum hyung sejak kapan jadi lebay? Kkk

**SiwonChoi 407 **jngan ikutan magnae! Hush.. hush.. sana rusuhin couple lain.. kibum : good luck, chagi.. jngan lupa istrahat yah.. *hugs kissu back kibum luphh sekarung pull*

**Strong RacoonKangin **yah.. masa gue dicuekin? Cih

.

**HaeFishy Lupph UnyukMonkey **unyuuukkkk saranghae! *tebar confetti*

**UnyukMonkey Lupph HaeFishy and 838482745063 people like this 21 comment**

**UnyukMonkey Lupph HaeFishy **kyaaaa… hae cooo cweeeeeettt.. muuaacch! Hhehe

**KanginKeren Juga Ngeduda **yang like haehyuk shipper semua tuh.. ck

**HaeFishy Lupph UnyukMonkey **unyuk : ye.. muaachh! I luph yuuu.. kangin hyung : laah? Ngapa namanya juga berubah? Gabung jadi trio seme duda sma Yesung hyung and kyuhyun eh? Hhehe

**KanginKeren Juga Ngeduda **bawel lu.. gue doain lu juga senasib..

**HaeFishy Lupph UnyukMonkey **ogaahh.. aku sma unyuk kan romantiss.. ya ngg chagi?

**UnyukMonkey Lupph HaeFishy **iya doong~ roamantis luar dalem.. wkwkw..

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **kapankah perang comment via status ini berakhir? Kita tunggu jawabannya tahun 2012 mendatang.. sekian..

**UnyukMonkey Lupph HeFishy **inget 2012 jdi inget gossip kiamat.. hiii~ haee.. takuuut..

**HaeFishy Lupph UnyukMonkey **waaa… klo kiamat ntar gimana sama populasi ikan? Aku ngg bisa hidup tanpa ikan.. DX

**KanginKeren Juga Ngeduda **oowww

**UnyukMonkey Lupph HaeFishy **Hae! Kau lebih mementingkan populasi ikan dripada akuuuu!

**KanginKeren Juga Ngeduda **calon korban satu lagi.. kkk~ *evil smirk*

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda **kkk~ *cuma numpang ketawa*

**HaeFishy Lupph UnyukMonkey **ani.. ani! Bkan itu mksduku.. aku tetep bkal mentingin hyukkie kok.. tapi coba deh hyukkie pikirin klo populasi ikan berkurang mnjelang kiamat? Kan kita bakal kelaperan.. aku kan ngg mau hyukkie kelaperan.. *cling-cling*

**UnyukMonkey Lupph HaeFishy **haee perhatiaann.. *peyuk hae*

**KanginKeren Juga Ngeduda **jngan mau ditipu hae.. jelas2 klo populasi ikan abis mnjelang kiamat, dia bakal shock. Gue berani jamin hae bakal nyelametin ikan daripada unyuk.

**UnyukMonkey Lupph HaeFishy **APAAAA! Hae! Aku nggak sangka kau begitu kejaam! Ummmaaaaa! *kabur ke kamar teukie hyung*

**HaeFishy Lupph UnyukMonkey **whaatt? Tunggu! Jngan kabur! Aku ngg mau tdur sendirian! Kangin hyung apa yang hyung bilang? Gyaahh nyukkie jngan percaya sama si rakun tukang makan ituuuu! DX

**HaeFishy Lupph UnyukMonkey **wooi.. ngape kaga ada yang balees?

**HaeFishy Lupph Unyuk Monkey **nyuuuuuukkk!

**Akhirnya Donghae Ngeduda ***frustasi*

**.**

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda **ada yang mau gabung lagi di kelompok kumpulan duda keren? LOL

**KanginKeren Juga Ngeduda and 7534 people like this 20 comment**

**KanginKeren Juga Ngeduda **mancaaappp~

**Yesung Ikutan Ngeduda **kata2 gue tuh hyung.. potokopi bayar serebu won! ;p

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda **hyung lu ajja potokopi nick name gue.. belom bayar pula.. ck

**Yesung Ikutan Ngeduda **hhehe.. gimane ye.. gue lagi miskin, Kyu.. X3

**Akhirnya Donghae Ngeduda **akuu ikutan.. hikss.. masa.. masa.. masa hyukkie kabur ke kamar Teukie hyung gara2 omongan Kangin hyung.. huweee~~~ padahal udah pengen this and that, gagal deh.. cih

**KanginKeren Juga Ngeduda **emang enak.. sini gabung smaa para seme yang selalu kalah sama uke.. cih, knapa para seme selalu kalah sama uke yah? Poor semes.. ngomong semes gue jadi inget boyband semesh.. #plakk

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda **udah tiba saatnya kangin hyung menjadi gila.. huahaha.. XD

**Akhirnya Donghae Ngeduda **apaaaaa.. cobaa?

**Hankyung Hankyung Hankyung **hhehe..

**Yesung Ikutan Ngeduda **udah tiba saatnya seme yang selalu dianiaya kini menang dan hidup tentram sama ukenya.. *nunjuk hankyung hyung* hhehe

**KanginKeren Juga Ngeduda **huaaahm.. gue jdi iri sama hankyung hyung..

**Hankyung Hankyung Hankyung **tumben kalian pada iri yah? Akhrnya aku menang.. huahaha..

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda **kalo begini mending gue ganti uke deh..

**Akhirnya Donghae Ngeduda **kyuu! Lu brani amat ngomong begitu.. kaga takut dicincang umin hyung? DX kyuuu! Hati- hatiiii!

**KanginKeren Juga Ngeduda **dia udah siap nggak dapet jatah selamanya.. huahaha

**Yesung Ikutan Ngeduda **gue sih bisa karatan..

**SiwonChoi 407 **hooi.. mending pada tidur deh.. kok para seme jadi begadang cuma buat comment commentan status gini sih? Kalian ngga malu yah elf pada ngebaca? Hadeehh.. klo teukie hyung muncul abis deh smua..

**Hankyung Hankyung Hankyung **aku mau kabur ajja.. aku sih ogah brgabung di klub seme duda yang udah kebentuk malam ini. Okee.. Heechul udah melotot.. hhehe.. malam smua.. kudoakan kalian smua nggak kena masalah lebih dari ini.. amiin..

**SiwonChoi 407 **hyung! Itu seharusnya kalimatku! DX udah aaah.. aq juga mau off..

**Akhirnya Donghae Ngeduda **tinggal para duda keren yang tersisa… kkk~

**.**

**Yesung Ikutan Ngeduda **waduuh **Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda**, **KanginKeren Juga Ngeduda**, dan **Akhirnya Donghae Ngeduda**… kita kumpulan duda kereen! Ayeeooo~~~

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda and 62634 people like this 10 comment**

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda **gue yang paling keren.. kkk~

**KanginKeren Juga Ngeduda **lu nggak baca nama gue? Jelaslah gue yang paling keren.. huahaha

**Akhirnya Donghae Ngeduda **heleeuuh.. jelaslah gua yang paling cute disini.. semua orang kan udh pada tau kalau gue yang paling manis di Suju.. hhihihi.. *donghae emang ganteng* #plakk

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda **ammpuunn! Gue bingung mau nulis apaan lagi.. =.=

**TeukiAngel Murka **CEPAAAT TIDUUUUURRR!

**Kyu Ikutan Ngeduda **ya Tuhan umma muncul!

**Yesung Ikutan Ngeduda **ya Tuhan kyu insyaf!

**KanginKeren Juga Ngeduda **ya Tuhan uke gue murka!

**Akhirnya Donghae Ngeduda **ya Tuhan gue cakep! #plakk

**TeukieAngel Murka **TIDUR!

**.**

**Teukie Angel Murka **mulai sekarang ngga ada yang boleh update staus fb lagi! no comment! Just like!

**MinnieBunnie Benci Kyuhyun and 7697675283 people like this 0 comment**

**.**

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie **akhirnya berakhir juga.. apakah ini tahun 2012? Huahaha! XDDD

**Hankyung Hankyung Hankyung and 12345678 people like this 0 comment**

**.**

**Kangin Seme Menderita **hikss.. gue nyerah..

**Yesung Paling Menyedihkan dan 88048 people like this 0 comment**

**.**

**Kyu Seme Tampan **uke gue nggak bakal balik sampe minggu depan.. cih

**DonghaeCute Punya Unyuk and 6 people like this**

**SiwonChoi 407 **aku yakin yang like cuma para seme ajja.. hhehe

**DonghaeCute Punya Unyuk **nyerah deh won.. mnding tidur.. =.=

**Kyu Seme Tampan **zZzZZzzz…

**.**

**SiwonChoi 407 **ikutan begadang sama para seme tersiksa di ruang tengah.. hhaha

**SnowPrince KimKibum and 742976 people like this 0 comment**

**.**

**Hankyung Hankyung Hankyung **aku seme paling bahagia..

**Heechul Cinderellanya Hankyungie and 9387474679737523491 people like this 1 comments**

**Hankyung Hankyung Hankyung **yg like banyak amat.. hhehe

**.**

**TeukieAngel Murka **smuanya TIDUR!

**Kim Taena and 75288629477 people like this 3 comment**

**Kyu Seme Tampan **para seme yang masih ol! JANGAN DI LIKE! *kabur*

**Yesung Paling Menyedihkan **setuju sama Kyu.. *aksi ngambek*

**TeukieAngel Murka **sekali lagi kulihat ada yang comment.. aku bunuh kalian!

**.**

**Kim Taena **member suju mengalami malam terburuk..

**Everlasting World and 34 people like this 0 comment**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tamat~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hah? Tamat? Sumpah! Gajeeee!

Hhaha.. terserah kalian mau ripiuw ato nggak.. karena ini ide dadakan jdi yah publish dadakan, tema dadakan, lawakan dadakan.. serba dadakan.. jdi ngg dipaksa musti ripiuw..

See youuu… hhihi

dan maaf mnjem nama everlasting world yah.. kkk~


End file.
